My Very Own Prince
by Yaoi-Ai
Summary: Harry,charmed by the girls he had seen when little from the school of Hogwarts,studies like crazy with his friend Hermione,and gets into the school.But they are always surrounding Malfoy.When Draco begins to talk to tak to him,will feelings rise? DMxHP


**A/N:** Ok, This one isn't that great at the moment, it just describes a few things. Anyhow! I hope all of you will enjoy it!!

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Harry starred in awe at the girls in nice uniforms. Each girl wore a nice long sleeved, or short sleeved, white button up shirt and a short skirt. The only difference was both the color of the skirt and the ties they wore, each one representing their house colors.

The Hufflepuffs, the house where the kind hearted ones were placed, wore a yellow skirt along with a black tie, a badger pin on the left size of their shirt; the house founded by Helga Hufflepuff.

The Ravenclaws, the house that contained those that did everything by the book, wore a bronze colored skirt and a blue tie, and instead of a badger pin, they wore a raven pin; the founder being Rowena Ravenclaw.

The Gryffindors, ah the Gryffindors, the house of bravery and courage, one of the two main houses. The girls there wore a tight scarlet shirt with a golden dragon imbedded on the right bottom side of the shirt, a golden ribbon adoring their neck ties, and a black skirt with a single red strip on the skirt. The founder, Godric Gryffindor.

And lastly, the Slytherin house, the house of the sneaky fellows with an always calculating mind. The Slytherin females wore an elegant green button up shirt with a shinny silver snake ready to attack on the bottom left side of their shirt, a silver snake cuff pin on their cuffs, long silver ribbons around their necks. They were a silky black skirt with a thin silver chain around their waist. Yes, the Slytherins, a very proud house.

The boys uniform, luckily, was not as flashy as those. All the boys wore white button up shirts with a tie -the color of their representing house- and black pants, or slacks. So that was what Harry was wearing, a white button up shirt, black slacks, and a scarlet tie as he starred out the window of his classroom at the passing girls.

"Good morning Harry." A familiar voice said from behind him. Turning, Harry came face to face with his best friend, Hermione Granger.

Though Hermione was a genius, she was placed in Gryffindor, much to her displeasure. It wasn't the house that turned her off, it was more what she had to wear. So to cover herself up, she had bought a long black robe from a store.

"Morning Mione." Smiled Harry. "How are you today?"

"Quite well, can't say that I'm pleased with my Arithmetic teacher, he seems to have taken a dislike towards me." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Ah, Professor Vector. I don't like him that much, he kinda creeps me out." Harry stated making a face. Hermione smiled at her friends antic and shook her head.

"So anyway, Mione, do you think you could help me with my German class?" Putting on his best puppy dog face, he knew Hermione couldn't say no to him. "Please Mione?"

"Oh Harry, fine. I'll help you tom-" Hermiones' eyes widened as a ball came from the window and smacked Harry on the head, causing him to stumble forward with a startled shout.

"Harry!!" Hermione rushed to Harry and quickly checked for any injuries, luckily, there were none, so she heaved a relieved sigh and pulled back.

The classroom door slid open and in walked the most popular guy in school, Draco Malfoy. His silky platinum blond hair fell around his shoulders perfectly, his grey eyes searching the classroom. The Slytherin spotted the ball and walked over towards it, but as he spotted the raven rubbing the back of his head his soft delicate and elegant features became worried.

"I apologize if the ball hit you, I told Blaise not to hit the ball, he has absolutely no aim." Draco sighed. "Are you alright?" He asked looking Harry over.

"Um..yeah..just fine." Harry stuttered nervously. Well come on! Can you blame him? It wasn't every day that the most popular guy in school, wanted by both genders, comes and talks to you. So Harry had every right to stutter.

Blinking at the nervous raven, the blond gave a bright smile. "That's good. I haven't seen you here before, are you new?"

"Yes, we are." Hermione interrupted.

"Well then, it is very nice to meet you. I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco introduced himself politely with a small bow.

Smiling, Hermione did a small curtsy. "Pleasure to meet you Malfoy, I'm Hermione Granger. That there is Harry Potter." Hermione said pointing towards Harry, whom, till now, just stood starring at the odd scenery. Did people really still bow and curtsy? Hearing his name, Harry flushed in embarrassment and nodded towards the young Malfoy.

"Draco!! Have you gotten the ball yet!?" Came a shout from out the window.

"It seems I'm needed, or rather, the ball is, so I'll take my leave. It was nice talking to the two of you." With a wave of his hand, the ball in the other, Draco left the classroom leaving people chattering aimlessly to each other.

"He was nice." Hermione winked towards Harry.

"Mione, please tell me you don't like the prat."

Hermione suddenly became angry, glaring at Harry. "Just because he's wealthy, Harry, doesn't mean he's a bad person. Malfoy was actually a gentleman, I think it would be great to have him as a friend." Hermione huffed and walked away, leaving to her own classroom, books clutched to her chest.

Sighing, Harry shook his head. '_Maybe I should give Malfoy a chance. Not everyone's going to be like 'him'._'

Defeated, Harry plopped down on his desk next to the window and stared out into the sky. 'How come Mione got so riled up? Does she seriously like Malfoy?' Letting his gaze fall down to the grounds with the passing students, Harry spotted Draco walking out of a building and walking over to a group of people, most of them girls from each house, some of them were guys.

"Why do they like him?" Harry mumbled to himself as he slightly glared at Draco enviously. Yes, he was jealous, who wouldn't be? He went there just to see the girls but they were always surrounding Malfoy. What was the point then? If they were all just going to be following Malfoy like lost puppies, he couldn't see them.

With a sigh, Harry turned and began to read a book he had chosen a day ago for English class. He never realized that he hadn't been reading until the bell rung and he blinked himself back to reality from the realm of daydreaming to look up and see the teacher walking preparing herself to teach the students what she, herself, had learned years ago.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please, if anything, review!! I would love to hear what you guys think about it, and also, if you guys have any ideas, please feel free to tell me. X3


End file.
